your_best_levelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Level Help
On this page, you will find level XML data you can use, as well as some level making tips and a level editor F.A.Q, all to make your levels better! Level XML Here is some level XML data you can use in your levels,and many others! just click on one of the links, and import the data. Make sure that you copy the Raw Paste Data at the bottom of the page or else the levels will not load. Import the data by going into the level editor, then click on the load level button. At the bottom, there is the box where you paste the data, then click on "import level data". #Vehicles: *Toilet Roller *Non-Flyable Rocket *Wheelchair guy's home *Red Couch *Driveable Hospital Bed *Pulver Cart Get Vehicles! _________________________________________________________________ 2. Spider Man NPC: Get NPC! _________________________________________________________________ 3. Jigsaw's face art piece: Get Jigsaw face! _________________________________________________________________ 4. Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Roadster: Get the Mercedes-Benz! _________________________________________________________________ 5. Grandpa car: Get Grandpa car! __________________________________________________________________ 6. The NeoColor Ball Get The NeoColor Ball! ________________________________________________________________ 7. Space pod (Moon Exploration) Get The Space Pod! ________________________________________________________________ 8. Editable Mower Get The Editable Mower! ________________________________________________________________ 9. Armed Npc Walking Vehicle Get the Armed Npc Walking Vehicle! ________________________________________________________________ 10. Meztruo's Vespa recreation Get the Vespa! ________________________________________________________________ 11. Morgan Aero Supercar Get the Morgan Aero Supercar! Password: larry ________________________________________________________________ 12. Gumball Machine Kit Get the Gumball Machine Kit! ________________________________________________________________ 13. Divide by Zero Level Data Get the Level Data Please use this level data responsibly. This level data is to help you make short but complicated cutscene levels. If you abuse this level data (Like publishing the whole level), this level data will be removed. ________________________________________________________________ 14. Nuclear Jetpack Get the Nuclear Jetpack! ________________________________________________________________ 15. Controllable Walking NPC Get the Controllable Walking NPC! ________________________________________________________________ 16. Flying Scooter Get the flying scooter! ________________________________________________________________ 17. Audi R8 Spyder pepsi Get the Audi! ________________________________________________________________ 18. GUMPERT apollo S Ken Block Livery Get the apollo S! Final f******ly, I finished this. I did that another time, but I forgot to save it. Now it is saved. (and... it took me 3 days to do it again...). Please use this responsibly. If you make a level (that is irregular to do...) NEVER say that is yours. ________________________________________________________________ 19. SpongeBob Vehicle from SpongeBob Adventure Level. Get the SpongeBob! With Eye blinks. Press Space to Start Forward - Up Reverse - Down. ________________________________________________________________ 20. Small Plane Get the Plane! ________________________________________________________________ 21. General Lee (car) Get the General Lee! Password: bob ________________________________________________________________ 22. Dodge Charger Cop Get the Cop Car! Password: police ________________________________________________________________ 23. Henessey Venom GT Get the Henessey! ________________________________________________________________ 24. Walking Mecha Mk. 3-C Get the Walking Mecha 3-C! ________________________________________________________________ 25. Audi R10 TDI Get the R10! ________________________________________________________________ 26. Henessey Venom GT TotalJerkFace cop car (police officer can talk) Get the car with talking officer! Password: totaljerkface ________________________________________________________________ 27. Facebook, Youtube and Instagram logos Get the logos! Password: social media Level Making Tips Here's some tips we're giving to help you to create a best level with better graphics and quality. * To draw anything realistic and detailed, you can use a grid. Take an image of what you are going to draw, upload it to an image editor, put a transparent grid over it, and put the same grid in the level editor. online-image-editor.com is recommended for making the grid you made transparent and for placing the grid over the image. *Custom Vehicles and details are worth the extra time, and will often result in higher ratings and more plays. *Do a creative level, with an interesting title and gameplay. Do not make something like a Sword Throw or a Kill JB level with poor graphics. *To add shading to your level to add detail, use at least one darker color and one brighter color for each object. To use shading, you can either move the color selector slightly to the top left for a brighter color, and slightly to the lower right for a darker color. Or, you could take the polygon tool, and put the opacity to around 3-10. White will add brightness to the object, and black will add darkness to the object. *Never forget to check the force character box when you want a forced character. *Don't leave noticeable gaps in between shapes. *In your punctuation, don't use many'' !!!!!!. Instead'', use only one '' !'' *Use triggers to your level,so it can look better, and more enjoyable to play. Don't know'' how to use it? (Trigger tutorial) Level Editor F.A.Q Answers of questions that may help you to create your level in the Level Editor. '''Q:' How do I make objects spin? A: Remember that after you type in the speed and torque numbers, to press enter. Q: How do I make a completely different screen at the end of the level? A: Take a shape, and make sure it is not fixed. Then, put the density to a period, then press enter. "NaN" should appear in the density. When you touch it, your character will be sent to the top left corner of the map. The shape will not appear during gameplay.' ' Q: 'How to 'melt' my character into the ground? A: Do a Spring Platform, then do a ''NaN Density shape right above the spring platform. Touch the spring platform and your character will be 'melted'.The building-block "Rail" is a 'Safe Place' that doesn't allow the character to get melted. '''Q: Can I get past the shapes when I reach the shape limit? A:Yes, you can. Go to the level in the level editor, then copy the XML data, then click on the load level button on the editor menu, paste the level data in, load the level, and you will have more shapes. Keep pasting and loading the level data into the load level menu to add art and shapes. Level Creations Here's some tutorials of objects you may create, and add to your level. How to make an Elevator How to make a Bouncer How to make a Car How to make Fake Objects If you still have any questions on how to make any of the above, feel free to comment below. Category:Levels Category:Custom Vehicle Levels Category:Skins Category:Help